Phoenix Rising
by Huntress63
Summary: "WE WILL WAIT HIRYUU-SAMA!" With a final cry, the female transformed into a beautiful purple and black bird and shot off into the sky, and the blonde male ran off into the dark forest. Both never said goodbye to each other, but they didn't need to. They would see each other once again... No matter how much time will pass.
1. OC Info

Name: Nam-sun

Age:

Physically – 17

Mentally – around Zeno's age... 2000+?

Appearance:

Hair: Blonde, short boy cut. Like Yoon, has feather accessories in hair, but with a multitude of colored feathers, mainly purples and blacks

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: Wears a dark purple kimono with black swirls coming up from the bottom towards the obi. The obi is also black. The kimono allows her to move efficiently, since she doesn't really use a close-range weapon.

Weapon: Two hand fans, she typically keeps them in her obi. Fans are black with purple feather prints. The fans also has a silver edge. The fans allow her to channel her phoenix fire (whose color ranges from light purple à dark purple à black depending on emotional level). The silver edge is actually incredibly sharp, allowing her to create cutting fire attacks as well as prevent enemies from coming to close to her and grabbing her fans.

Phoenix form:

Eyes: Purple with black rings

Feather/Bird Form: Her feathers are a range of purples with black tips. She has a black beak and black claws. Her tail feathers are a combination of silver, black, and purple.

She can adjust her size depending on the situation. If she wants to rest on Yona's shoulder, then she'll become as small as a hawk. But if she is giving the Happy Hungry Bunch a ride across Kouka/battling, she'll become as big as a small/medium sized ship.

Weapon(s): Claws, beak

Phoenix fire – like with her human fan attacks, she can summon fire, but it's stronger in this form. She can either use her fire like a flamethrower, infused in her claws, or in her wings.

Personality: Nam-sun has to 'faces'. When initially meeting the gang, she is happy and carefree, like Zeno. She doesn't act stupid, but isn't entirely against it.

When her secret comes out, alongside Zeno in that segment, she'll seemingly reveal her true personality which is a cold exterior to her enemies and a strong sense of loyalty to Hiryuu, Yona.

 **I should probably work on the others, but inspiration for stories comes and goes...**


	2. End of Beginning, Beginning of End

"Ne, Zeno, Hiryuu-sama has passed. The Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, and Rokuryuu have also passed, and new dragons have been reborn. We're all that's left, what should we do?"

The young adult female with long blonde hair and blue eyes turned to look at the other blonde man sitting next to her atop the castle walls. The winter wind blew harshly against their skin, creating cuts due to the frostbite, but neither one felt it. Almost instantly, both blonde's wounds healed. The male's cuts healed over, and was replaced with golden scales, while the females seemingly disappeared in a small flare of lilac fire.

"...I don't know Nam-sun... I don't know...Hiryuu-sama said that he will be reborn again, but until that time..."

The wind as well as the land grew silent, as if it were mourning the loss of the four great dragons itself. It began to snow lightly, creating a thin layer of white across the castle and the forest below.

"I will wait Zeno. I will over watch the castle until the birth of Hiryuu-sama, while you go and oversee the safety of the other three dragons. It is our duty to protect them, when they cannot. I will wait eternally for our master, for that is my purpose, and my duty."

The blond male had a grim face, but when one looked into his golden eyes, you could see hope and determination to carry out his duties. He grasped the gold piece hanging down from his headpiece, the last thing Hiryuu-sama gave him.

"Living eternally is a sin, therefore we ourselves may never reach heaven where our friends reside. Even if we do die, we could be dammed to hell or whatever there is. But at the moment, I do not care. As long as I stand, I will protect the legend... I WILL WAIT FOR OUR MASTER'S RETURN TO RESTORE KOUKA TO IT'S TRUE GLORY!"

The blonde female, at this declaration raised an open hand to the sky. The male, awe entranced by the declaration as well as the maiden's beauty, also raised his hand to the sky.

As if the God's heard the cry, dawn approached and the sky lit up in reds and pinks.

The two appeared to be enveloped in the light, both of their hands still outstretched to the red dawn.

 **"WE WILL WAIT HIRYUU-SAMA!"**

With a final cry, the female transformed into a beautiful purple and black bird and shot off into the sky, and the blonde male ran off into the dark forest.

Both never said goodbye to each other, but they didn't need to. They would see each other once again...

No matter how much time will pass.


	3. Born at Dawn

**Nam-sun POV**

Many years have passed since the declaration. I have remained within the capital, within the castle walls, but none knew I was there.

Each day, I would be in my phoenix form, hiding at the very top of the castle, watching over the land of Kouka making sure none came to harm the bloodline.

I haven't seen Zeno in years, since the declaration of our mission and will. I sense his presence moving around in Kouka, visiting the other dragon presences, checking in on them to ensure their safety.

Even I occasionally visit the young dragons if I feel like it. I visit the Ryokuryuu a few years ago, and I was appalled. They had the poor boy chained to a wall, preventing him from flying in the sky. The previous successor isn't chained, but has long since lost the strength to fly.

I don't visit the Hakuryuu's village, seeing as they are worshiped as Gods there, I'm certain he doesn't need me.

The village for Seiryuu is just as bad as Ryokuryuu's. The young boy wasn't chained, rather, he was treated as a monster, and the previous generation as well. But the two worked together to protect the village, despite the pain they've caused the two. I feel sad for that boy. I feel the presence in his previous dragon fading, he will soon pass away.

Same as the other Ryokuryuu, he will soon pass as well, and the newer one may gain enough strength to free himself and fly once more.

A new Ouryuu hasn't been born yet for obvious reasons, due to the fact that Zeno is still alive. Even after all this time, I wished for him to die. Dying is the greatest gift anyone can give to the either of us. Unfortunately, we are doomed to walk this planet till it falls apart, and even then, we may drift eternally without a home.

Today, like any other day, I sat atop the castle, keeping watch, but I couldn't shake off this weird feeling I had. A feeling that something big was going to happen soon. I noticed a fair amount of commotion happening, so I slipped into my human form. My feathers turned into skin and clothes, wings into hands, claws into feet, and so on until I looked like a regular noble girl. I was wearing a dark purple kimono with a black obi. From the bottom of the fabric, black swirl like wisps curled up the length of the dress and ended just below the obi. My purple feathers turned into a short blonde side-swept hairstyle with two feathers, respectively black and purple, pinning my bangs up and out of my face.

My fans were hidden in my obi as I walked around the castle, heading toward the main source of commotion. Servants ran around in a flurry of worry and confusion. No one seemed to notice me, whatever was happening was obviously much more important than an unknown 'noble girl' walking around with no supervisor in the castle.

 _thump...thump...thump. thump. thump._

I clutched my left side of my chest in pain, and collapsed to my knees. Something was happening, but I couldn't figure out what. This pain felt familiar... but I couldn't remember where I felt such an intense feeling before.

My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it was going to burst, not that it would matter, I would just regenerate anyway.

As the pounding went on, it grew harder and harder to breath. I ended up on my side, gasping for breath, my vision going blurry. Suddenly, the pain disappeared, but in it's place were the cries of a child.

Looking around, I transformed into my bird form and flew away, nearing the location of the cries. There, I saw Emperor Il beside a tired woman, holding a young baby girl with bright red hair. This babe was crying out, and the mother was in tears seeing all of the hard work was worth it. From outside the room, I could sense other humans cheering for the birth of this babe.

But I was happy for an entirely different reason. This baby was Lord Hiryuu, reincarnated. It's odd that he was reincarnated as a girl after thousands of years, but no matter. I would soon have a master once more. But not just yet, I must bide my time till she is of age to begin her journey. Till then though, I will watch over her.

 **~~~~~Time skip... 5 years later.**

"Yona-hime! Please stop running away! You must prepare for the funeral. Lord Hak and Soo-won are already ready to go, and your father is as well!"

The once babe was now five, and her red hair was a bright as ever. However, she was currently running away from me since she didn't want to attend her own mother's funeral.

After her birth five years ago, I decided to take measures into my own hands and protect her from inside the castle. So I applied to be a nurse/servant to Yona-hime for the duration of her life. Prince Il had granted me this position, and was given the duties to aid his wife in raising Yona-hime as well as attending her every need. Then after Yona-hime ages a bit, I would be servicing her since she would be able to make demands and requests.

However, one night when his wife ordered me to have Yona-hime retire to her bedroom, after I had left the room, she was attacked by mercenaries and killed in cold blood.

The whole castle was devastated by the blow. Il was noticeably saddened, but Yona-hime was truly depressed. Hence, the situation now.

"NO! I refuse Nam-sun! I refuse to attend Mother's service.. She can't be dead... she wouldn't leave me... would she."

I was shaken out of my chasing with her tearful pleas, and crouched down to hold her in my arms.

"Sorry Yona-hime, but she tried truly is gone. The only thing we can do now is to mourn her, and then live a happy life in her stead."

She then started to sob in my arms, and I could see the screen door to her room slightly open, to reveal to heads of yellow and black. Hak and Son-won peeked in, worried for their friend and/or cousin. I motioned them inside, and they rushed in to hug Yona-hime, and then they all started crying together. I now held three crying children in my arms, and heard more footsteps approaching.

Emperor Il now was peeking in through the open doorway, but had a sad softened look in his eyes when he saw the three crying children. He looked at me, and beckoned me to follow him.

I unraveled my arms from around the children, and they looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry children, but Emperor Il has called for me. I will come up with an excuse for you three to not attend the service, but I'll return later with some tea and sweets. So take this time now and mourn."

All three hugged me, and then released the hug to return to their own little huddle. I left the room and caught up to the Emperor, walking a few steps behind him.

"Nam-sun, I know you are quite different than what you portray yourself to be, but that is okay, since I know you're doing this to protect Yona. I do not blame you for my wife's death either, so please do not feel guilt."

I bowed my head in thankfulness and shame. I was grateful he realized that there was a truth behind what I was doing, but even though he doesn't blame me for the death of the Queen, I still felt shame over my uselessness.

"I won't ask you to explain yourself Nam-sun, but I'm going to tell you something that will be taking place in the next few years. I will kill my brother Nam-sun, but for the greater of Kouka. I ask that you do not question my actions, but when the time comes, you protect those three children with your life."

I raised my head in shock and confusion. The gentle King was going to commit murder, and to his own brother no less. But who am I to question him when he hasn't ordered me to explain. myself and my role in this world. I bent down to my knees respectfully, and bowed my head once more.

"Hai Kind Il-sama. I will protect those children with my life. I will also take this information you have told me to the grave, and beyond to the heavens. Not a word will escape my mouth. This I promise to you."

He nodded his head, and continued walking to the service. I trusted him to excuse the children, and that allowed me to return to the room with them all.

 _Things are changing Zeno. The journey that young Yona-hime has to take may come sooner than expected with this sudden change in King Il. And no doubt in my mind, Soo-won and Hak have some kind of part in this journey as well, whether it be good or bad._

I arrived to the room to see all three asleep in the ground, holding hands and cuddling with one another. I smile reached my face, as I grabbed a blanket and spread it on top of the trio.

 _Mark my words, whatever this world has to throw at these children, I will be there to protect them from harm... till death do us part._

 **Words: 1582**


	4. Feelings

**Many years later, the day of Yona's 16th birthday**

 **Nam-sun POV**

The last few years have been quite peaceful within the castle walls. King Il had hired a new servant for Yona, his name being Min-Soo. Soo-won left the castle after the tragic accidental death of his father, Hak became a general for the Wind tribe. Yona became self obsessed with her looks as she grew a crush on Soo-won, and Hak stayed silent about his emotional feelings towards Yona.

But outside the castle, I knew better. The people were dying, be it by war, starvation, or disease. All the blame was put on the King.

After the Queen's death, he had banned weaponry, and refused to go to battle against foreign nations such as Kai when they invaded Kouka's borders. As a consequence, the people suffered, but the royalty benefited.

I knew very well that something needed to be done, but I couldn't risk doing anything without revealing my role as the phoenix to Hiryuu-sama. After all these years, I considered myself lucky since no one noticed my 'absences' when I left in my bird form and checked on the other dragons. Nor have they noticed my lack of aging. The common consensus amongst other workers is that I was only 13 years old when I was first hired, thus, making me 29 years of age, approximately... or something like that.

It doesn't really matter though, as long as I am able to support my Hiryuu-sama. But if my assumptions and instincts are correct, then Hiryuu-sama will soon learn of my existence.

For the last few years, I have been sensing some unrest within and outside castle walls. I've even been sensing some of the ill feelings within Soo-won... But, I can't find it within me to step up and confront the young man. After all, I watched him grow up, taught him life lessons, basically I was the mother that left him behind.

It seems like the _dawn_ is approaching faster than we think...

I watched Yona-hime run about the room trying on different outfits and hair pieces. The entire room was covered in fabric, and me and Min-Soo were carrying a large handful of outfits. We both had sweat drops, but managed to hide our true faces behind the large pile of fabric we held.

I noticed, somehow from behind the monstrous fabric pile growing heavier by the second, that Emperor Il had walked in the room.

"Hey father, my hair, it's weird isn't it?"

Yona asked with a small blush on her face. Of course it was an oddity, given the time and age of this present period. A girl, one of high birth rights, being born with dawn red hair while her parents both had simple black hair. Her hair however is only one of many signs that she is the reincarnation of Hiryuu-sama, and King Il knew this, but still wanted to try his best to protect his only daughter. The only form of family he has left.

"It's not weird, your beauty outshines any gem!"

"I think I was born with an admirable face, too. But father... this hair! Why is it so red? Even my deceased mother had flowing black hair. It makes me look weird~! Why can't I have pretty black hair like Nam-sun! It's so pretty and straight while mine is curly and red!"

Yona started to fume and get frustrated, while I noticed the Emperor flinch a little at the mentioning of the late Queen... And I don't think my hair was that pretty. Yes, it wasn't the best in the kingdom, but it wouldn't necessarily be average either.

"It's not true. Right, Hak?"

Hak? When did he enter the room... I must be growing rusty or too used to the peaceful atmosphere of the castle.

"Yes, Emperor Il. Nobody has said that the princess' hair is strange. But if I may be so bold to say... There's definitely something wrong with her head."

"Shut up, servant."

Yona had a gleam in her eye and started to throw random objects at Hak, ranging from tea cups to an actual tea pot full of tea.

"Father! Nam-sun! Do something about this guy! Even though he's my servant, he's so arrogant!"

"Now, Now, Hak is a childhood friend of yours right?"

I visibly sighed and set the pile of clothes that I was for some reason still holding onto the ground, Min-soo followed as well and sighed as well, but his was in relief.

"Yona-hime, if I may be so kind and be allowed to speak, I do believe Son Hak is teasing you because of certain fee—"

Magically, Hak appeared by my side and put his hand over my mouth, while a small unnoticeable to others but obvious to me blush appeared on his face. He glared at me, but not with his full 'power' so to say... he wanted me to be silent, but he respected me, hence his hesitation in doing a full out ice cold glare.

"Besides, Hak is the General Commander of the castle at just 18. It's only natural that he'd be your bodyguard."

"You don't understand! If I'm going to have a bodyguard, then they have to be cuter!"

Okay, Hak is quite the looker, not that I'm interested in him sexually or anything. But if I was free, and not thousands of years older than him, I'd snatch him up in a heartbeat.

"Speaking of cute..."He had removed his hand from my mouth when he was sure I wasn't going to speak out and embarrass him."You don't mind not looking cute yourself? It seems he's already arrived. Lord Son-Won."

"...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME~~~~"

Yona then ran out of the room to find her beloved Soo-won, King Il said something about how he doesn't understand why she is obsessed with him, Hak commented something else... but I was too lost in my own thoughts to care.

 _I have a bad feeling about this... This time with his arrival, the gears of time and fate shall begin to turn once more, and the quest shall once again begin..._

 _Will I ever be able to see these children all together happily smiling again after tonight?_

"...Nam-sun... you there?"

I blinked back to reality to see Hak waving a hand in front of my face.

"Good, you were zoning out again. Thought I was going to have to hit you to grab your attention again."

I looked around the room noticing that everyone had left besides myself and Hak.

"Brat, if you hit me I would hit you back the ten times harder... with all due respect Son Hak-sama."

I bowed my head a little, since I am technically a lower status than Hak in the castle. But I would still put him in his place if necessary.

"And again, good to see you're back to normal. Drop the Son part though, you know that you're like a mother figure to me, so get rid of it."

"Whatever you say So-... Hak-sama. If I am to do this then you need to be true to your feelings. About Yona-hime."

His face turned bright red, but then he coughed and the red faded away till all that was left was a slight blush on his cheeks

"Hmm. You know as well as I do that Yona only has eyes for Lord Soo-won. I would be happy if my best friend and the woman I care about get together and can be happily married and become the new King and Queen of Kouka. I'll just stand by their side, being the loyal bodyguard I am."

Now Hak had a look of determination, but I could still see the want and longing in his eyes to hold Yona in his arms.

"Whatever you say Hak-sama, just know that you'll eventually get the chance to reveal your true feelings one day."

With that, I walked out of the room to go prepare myself for Yona-hime's birthday party later tonight, as well as give Hak some time alone to sort his thoughts.

 _Something big will happen tonight. I just know it. Zeno... what would you do in my place? Would you confront Soo-won and see if you can change the future with that one interaction, or would you let time move on uninterrupted?_

It had been thousands of years since I last saw Zeno, but I still remember the warmth of his hand in mine. I haven't had any sort of contact with him, but I can feel Ouryuu close by at times, just out of my sight.

...I miss him so much...

But there are bigger things to worry about right now, like the fact that there are going to be less guards tonight than usual due to the party. I arrived at my room and put on my usual kimono, but this time I hid my fans inside the obi, and I slipped some other important things inside my sleeves: bandages, medicines, etc.

I put my usual long black inky hair into a tight neat bun with it's usual feather accessories. I sat down next to the small mirror I owned and started to apply some make-up. Heavy, smoky black and purple eye shadow with my lips covered in dark maroon rouge. A light cover of powder finished the look, and I looked ready for battle, just like I did all those years ago for Hiryuu-sama.

If Yona-hime is to set out tonight, then so be it.

Her Phoenix will be ready to take flight.

 **1597 words! Also, if I made any kind of mistake, please let me know so I can fix it:)**

 **Thanks for reading my garbage writing...lol**

 **Ciao~**


	5. Betrayal

**I AM ALIVE! I've regained my lost plot bunnies, and I've actually got a few hours to myself to write my heart out3**

 **Let's begin~!**

 **Nam-sun POV**

The wind carried a feeling of foreboding. I knew something was going to happen, but I couldn't show what I truly felt to Hime-sama.

Scared

Nervous

Anxious

Worry

No, today was her sixteenth birthday, and nothing should ruin her day. Not even... Her father hysterically crying?

What happened when I wasn't paying attention?

"You've become so beautiful Yona~;_;" sobbed the King. Yona-hime was indifferent though.

"Father my hair is a curly mess. I wanted to put my hair up today like Nam-sun, but I couldn't. It looks awful."

King Ill looked disappointed a bit and left to go greet the guests, all the while murmuring something along the lines of ' only caring about her hair'. Leaving me and Yona-hime alone amongst the sea of acquaintances.

A few minutes later, something, rather someone, catches Yona-hime's eye. I followed the direction of her gaze to see none other than Soo-won. I quickly pulled out a small mirror and turned Hime-sama away from her 'target' and offered her a chance to check her appearance and make sure she was happy with how she looked.

She appeared to be surprised, and gave me a small but gracious smile as she made sure her makeup was in place. Once she felt that everything was in place, she looked up to me to see if I approved as well.

Her light violet eyes were accented with a small amount of dark eye liner and her lips were painted a bright red. Not a blemish was seen and her red curly hair was truly a curly mess, but not one that is unattractive.

I nodded in return to her and patted her head twice before pushing her in the direction of Soo-won. She smiled at me again, and raced to meet up with Soo-won. His eyes met with mine, and before I walked away, I mouthed a threat to him, as well as a promise.

 _"Protect her from_ _ **all**_ _harm"_

He didn't pale, but he did twitch slightly, letting me know that I intimidated him a tad. But none the less, he nodded to me with a face of determination before returning his attention to Yona-hime, and giving her a gift.

I walked away from there touching moment to escape from this stuffy party. Even though I had been a servant for 16 years now, these kind of events are something I can never get used too. That, and I had to prepare some more things for the beginning of the journey... I saw Hak walk in and join the other two, and then Yona ran off to someplace else after the words of Hak.

I finally managed to return to Yona-hime's room and packed a few items of hers to bring with us: an extra set of clothing and a brush. I would bring more, but I had other things I needed to pack. I left the room to go to the small room I shared with other female servants. I found the area where my futon and possessions laid, and lifted the futon to reveal the floor. Then I removed a piece of the floor to reveal a hidden compartment I made years ago. Inside was a small pouch of money, bandages and other herbs I collected, a small dagger I have for when Hime-sama is ready, and also a map of the kingdom as well as a blank journal. I packed all of these into my small bag, and looked outside the window.

It was dark, and normally the creatures of the night could be heard at this time, but all I got was silence. No crickets, no frogs, not even a rustle of plant life. Just silence.

 _ **It has begun**_ **...**

I ran out the room to see Min-soo carrying a bow and arrows also running somewhere. I sped up my pace to meet up with him.

"Min-soo, what's happening? Why is it so quiet? Where are the guards?"

He looked at me with a face of concern,

"I don't know Nam-sun, all I know is that Hime-sama is in danger, and that I need to do something soon! Hak-sama already left to go and protect her, but now it's up to us to provide an escape."

I nodded in understanding, and followed him outside to the roof. There, I saw Yona-hime surrounded by soldiers all pointing there spears at her, covered in small scrapes and scratches. Tears cascaded down her face, and her eyes held a blank look... One I held long ago meaning someone important had died.

Hak was also there wielding his glaive, standing next to Yona-hime. His glaive was dripping in blood. I finally noticed the rest of their surroundings and saw many dead or injured soldiers, as well as an injured Son-won.

Soo-won had a deep cut in his shoulder, and he looked indifferent to the situation of Hak and Yona's deaths. My phoenix blood boiled. I removed one of my numerous feather accessories. I picked a black feather, it's tip sharpened to a deadly point.

"psst. Min-soo, shoot an arrow to the ground next that soldier. I'll take out the soldier next to him." I said while pointing at the closest guard to us.

He nodded and notched an arrow, while I drew my arm across my chest ready to throw my feather. I let my phoenix fire embed in this arrow, not a lot, but enough to create a distraction. He shot while I threw my weapon as well **(think of how a kunai is thrown in Naruto:))** His arrow struck the ground while my feather pierced the shoulder of the soldier. Immediately the soldier caught fire, purple orange flames dancing around him. Hak got the hint and ran, grabbing Yona-hime in the process.

He met my eyes as Min-soo and I were preparing for our hasty escape and he knew the plan.

A few minutes later, we met outside the courtyard, but we still weren't safe. We seeked refuge by a tree next to a wall, where we decided to discuss our plan and what happened.

"Hime-sama, is his majesty... truly dead? I heard the conversation from before."

I wasn't surprised, he knew he was going to die eventually, and not a natural way either. But as more tears dripped from her eyes, the truth was confirmed to fact.

King Il is dead, and by Soo-won's hands.

"It's only a matter of time before they find us. I'll create a way for you three to escape. Please escape from this castle."

Now was my turn to be shocked. Min-soo clearly knew the consequences of his noble actions, because Hak and I knew. And yet, here he is, risking it all again.

He took the top layer of Hime-sama's dress kimono and dropped it over her head.

"Princess, Please be safe."

With that he turned around prepared to die, but I grabbed him from behind and turned him around and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He blushed bright red, Hak did as well, and Yona-hime... well... Hak was covering her eyes.

"Min-soo... thank you, please... find peace and solace." I touched out foreheads together, and prayed for him.

Yes, I am immortal, and yes, I have seen many people die. But Min-soo was different. We both worked together for years, serving Hime-sama together as her main servants, I could almost consider him as close as Zeno... But of course no one could replace Zeno.

This is why I never try to bon with humans...

.

Too much pain and death for me to bear.

He smiled at me, eyes were dancing with tears, but none fell. He grasped my hands and kissed my knuckles. No words were said, but a million were exchanged through that gesture.

 _ **Thank you for caring for me...**_

He ran off before his resolve weakened. Hak and I led Yona away from the castle while the soldiers serving the new King Soo-won chased after the supposed fleeing 'princess'. I stopped in my pursuit to turn around and bow deeply, as I saw Min-soo being struck down in and arrow, and remained laying on the ground, never to move again.

I stood back up straight, and turned around to notice Yona was also looking back at Min-soo, seeing his death. No words were exchanged, but I knew she felt sad as well. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her in the direction Hak was leading her too,

"Hime-sama, please keep moving, we cannot let this chance pass up."

I say to her. Her eyes widen, but she started to move a little less hesitatingly.

Hak led the group to the surrounding forrest, where the trees and plant life will give us some camouflage and coverage.

When we finally entered, the sun rose, signaling the end of a bloody night, and the beginning of a new day...

 **AND WE'RE DONE! Sorry this is taking a long time to update, like I always write, I don't have much time during the day, and then I have to go through the chapters trying to fit Nam-sun into the main storyline without screwing up the plot and the characters personalities and GOD IM SO TIRED**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter3**

 **Ciao~**


	6. Loyalties

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was busy moving back to campus as well as re-evaluating the quality of my other Naruto OC Fanfiction.**

 **In other news, I posted a new fanfic for Naruto titled** _ **God's Voice**_ **, so if you're interested, check it out!**

 **On another side note, I'm doing this part by memory alone, so don't hate too much with the inconsistencies from the original story line:)**

Nam-sun POV

We were taking a break for rest and water in the forest since Hime-sama wasn't used to traveling and such obstacles. Hak-sama left to retrieve water while I stayed on guard. Hime-sama was sitting on the ground with a blank look in her eye, leaning against a tree.

She still had on the same clothes since the night her father was murdered by her crush, make-up smudged around the edges. I too had on the same clothes as well, but I had wiped off the make-up and redid my hair into a high ponytail.

"Ne... Nam-sun... did Min-soo die? Are we going to die?"

Yona asked with tears filling her violet eyes. She had a pained expression as she remembered that night again.

"Hime-sama, I'll be honest, Min-soo did in fact die that night, but it was for the greater good," At least that's what I told myself as well whenever there was a human I generally liked died. "But as long as I can stand, as long as I can hold my fans or swing a blade, I will be by your side, defending you. I will die before anyone lays a hand on you Hime-sama."

With that being said, I walked over to her and bowed in submission, while gently taking her hand and placing a light feather kiss upon it to show that my words were of the truth.

"How mushy Nam-sun, but she is right Hime-sama. As long as I can wield my weapon, I will defend you, because that is the promise I made to King Il."

 _That and you ADORE Hime-sama to the point of death._ I thought in my head as I turned around to see that Hak-sama had returned with the water.

Hime-sama was in tears, and held her weeping face in her hands and cried. Cried for her dead father, cried for Soo-won's betrayal, for Min-soo's death, and for many other unsaid things.

I stood up and allowed for Hak-sama to take my place as the 'comfort' while I snuck away deeper in the forest. After a few minutes of walking/scouting, I climbed a tree to check for intruders and followers from the castle, incase Soo-won still sent them our way.

 _Let's see,_ I looked around to see if anyone was in the immediate area before I shifted into my phoenix form and flew up into the sky.

Soaring above the clouds, I looked down toward the earth beneath to scan for the enemies of Hime-sama. After several hours of seeing none, I swooped back down to the earth and landed in a tree, shifting back to my human form to rejoin the duo.

I arrived to see Hak ushering Hime-sama back to her feet.

"I checked the surrounding area Hak-sama, no enemies nearby for now. Are we still heading where I think we're heading?"

Yona looked between the both of us with a confused gaze.

Hak noticed Yona's confusion and decided to explain.

"Some people are dangerous, even if the villagers didn't know us or the castle soldiers didn't know where we were...Soo-won could have sent out portraits depicting who we were."

"Then... where are we going?"

"Fuuga, the capital of the Wind Tribe."

 **Short chapter sorry, but I tried to get the plot moving along to where they meet Yun(Yoon?) and all...I'll get there eventually.**

 **Bye till next time**

 **Huntress63**


End file.
